Naruto: Envy
by StarGazingNights
Summary: A tragic romance between Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata. In the end, who will be the one to risk their life? Chapter five is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. I wish I did but I don't I am just a fan.**

"Huh? What's this?" Sakura thought to herself as she woke up to find a present with a rose upon it. She saw a card.

"Naruto! Naruto gave me a present!" Sakura jumped out of her bed in shock.

She finally got herself to calm down. She unwrapped the ribbon, and removed the lid.

"Aw. Chocolate!" Sakura sighed in the thought of how Naruto could actually be so sweet.

Sakura got dressed, and went outside.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto greeted running after Sakura.

Sakura turned around.

"Oh hi Naruto," Sakura replied pretending that she didn't recieve anything from him.

"Oh look Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, running over to Sasuke.

Sakura was simply playing hard to get with Naruto. She didn't want to admit that she recieved the chocolate and thought that Naruto was sweet. It was just too hard.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to talk to you. This is the first time I've seen you in a week you know," Sakura said in a voice that seemed as if she were flirting with Sasuke.

Sasuke always acts annoyed by Sakura even though he likes her in reality. He tries to act as if he is drowning in his misery, which sometimes he is because he does find Sakura to be a bit annoying.

Naruto joined Sakura and Sasuke. He walked right in the middle so they couldn't get close. He didn't want Sasuke to make a move on the girl Naruto truely adores.

"Let's go eat some Ramen!" Naruto suggested.

"My treat," Naruto insisted.

"Sure why not," Sasuke said in a dull tone.

"Sure!" Sakura cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, at the Ramen Stand...

Naruto, as usual, ate his Ramen like a gorilla that hasn't ate a banana in weeks. It wasn't such a pretty site. Sakura ate quite slow. She kept staring at Naruto for some reason. Not staring at him as if she was grossed by him eating wildly, in a way that she normally looks at Sasuke. It was completely odd. Sasuke, ate quickly, but not as swifly as Naruto did.

"H-H-Hi Naruto," Hinata said from behind.

Naruto jumped out of his stool like he had just seen a ghost. He quickly turned around.

"Oh hi Hinata," Naruto said still a bit stuttered.

"You scared me a bit,"

"Oh really? How about a lot," Sakura corrected in a teasing tone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Hinata implied.

"Come on Hinata. Have a seat. Do you want some Ramen? It's my treat," Naruto insisted, patting his hand on the chair beside him.

"Um, sure," Hinata said in her normal shy and innocent voice.

Naruto order some Ramen for Hinata.

"This is yummy," Hinata complimented with a grin on her face. She was so happy that Naruto was buying her Ramen.

"Yes, it is. That is why I always go here. Good Ramen fast and affordable," Naruto said.

Sakura finally stopped staring at Naruto. She was so busy staring, that she didn't notice she had finish her Ramen.

"Oh look, I'm done," Sakura said sounding surprised.

"I've been done for a long time now. Jee, you eat so slow Sakura," Sasuke insulted.

"This is my 2 bowl!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I've finished already,"

Hinata replied, "W-wow Naruto. You are the fastest eater I know. Oh I almost done."

Hinata finished up her bowl of Ramen.

Naruto left a tip, and the 4 teenagers walked down the street.

"We'll we're heading toward my house. I better go to sleep now it's already 9 o'clock," Hinata said.

"Okay Good Night Hinata!" Naruto waved good-bye.

"Bye!" Sakura also waved good-bye.

"Bye..." Sasuke said in his normal dull voice.

The moon was up, the night was there, it was time to rest for tomorrows wacky day.

xxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for the review!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"What? Another present? I wonder what it is. It might be from Naruto but I better check." Sakura thought to herself as she begun to woke up. She had seen yet another present on her bed. She opened the card, it had said,

"You make my heart beat with joy, with every smile you make. From Annonymous."

"Wow! I have a secret admirer!" Sakura thought to herself smiling joyfully.

Sakura didn't know that this was Sasuke. She thought that it might've been the second step to Naruto's plot to embaress her.

Sakura got dressed, went downstairs and eat some cereal for breakfast. Once she was full, she decided to take a stroll.

_Maybe I'll run into someone. _she thought to herself.

"Hi Sakura," Hinata greeted, using her had to sheild it from the sunlight.

"Hi!" Sakura waved back.

"I got a letter from a secret admirer!" Sakura cheered, her face brightened by the smiling.

"Wow, that's really nice," Hinata replied hoping that it hadn't been Naruto who sent the card to Sakura.

_I have to send something to Naruto to change his mind about Sakura! _Hinata thought.

Sakura went down the way Hinata came and Hinata kept going straight until she came across the Card and Flower shop. She went inside and browsed for about 15 minutes until she had found the most beautiful card. She grabbed 2 fake plastic/wire roses. She purchased the items and went walking back home. Once she had came home she bent the flowers together into a shape of a heart, the petals kissing.

Hinata slipped the gift through the gap under Naruto's apartment door. She quickly dashed away to avoid being detected. Once Naruto finished up his ramen, he dumped it in the sink. Then he turned around to see the gift on the ground. He squatted down to pick up the gift. Then he stood back up. He quickly opened the card anxious to see who had sent it. It had read,

_I wish you would change your mind about her. Sincerely, Hinata. _

He looked at the flowers and smiled joyfully.

_HInata likes me! What a joy! _Naruto thought happily.

Naruto went outside to find Hinata. Once he had reached her house he knocked on the door.

Hinabi opened the door.

"Hi, who are you?" she questioned.

"Hi, I'm Naruto! Can I talk to Hinata?"

Hinabi blinked in surprise at the ninja's orange jumpsuit and hyper attitude.

She slammed the door shut.

Naruto knocked on the door again.

"Who are you! What are you doing?!" Naruto asked.

"I'm Hinabi, Hinata's younger sister,"

"Well, can I talk to her?" Naruto inquired impatiently.

"Okay, let me get her."

Hinabi walked up the stairs and told Hinata to come down to talk to Naruto. Hinata walked down the stairs and went outside closing the door. Hinata and Naruto walked together through the sunset. They started giggling and Naruto attempted to hold Hinata's hand. She accepted it. On the way back to Hinata's house, Naruto asked if Hinata would like to go on a date with her. She accepted.

"I can't wait," Hinata cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh I'm so excited about the date!" Hinata cheered to herself.

She picked out the usual outfit. but decided to add some accesories since it was a casual occasion in a way. She didn't go to the extreme but she thought she did. She put her headband around her waist, and wore a golden necklace. To Hinata, that was changing her daily outfit extremely.

In the other neck of the woods was Naruto. He just wore his regular orange jumper and spiked up his hair as always. He didn't add any accessories or changed anything. To Naruto this date was nothing too important. But to Hinata, it was the biggest event in her life.

When Naruto arrived at Hinata's house he knocked on the door. It was Hinabi once again.

"What do you want strange orange jumper person?" Hinabi snapped at Naruto.

"Hey to you too..." Naruto replied with a hint of uncertainty.

"Why do you keep coming here?! Are you stalking us!" Hinabi questioned in a harsh like tone.

"Are you crazy?! Why would I want to stalk _you_!" Naruto replied defensively.

"Then what do you want!"

"I want you to climb up those steps, and get Hinata down here!" Naruto demanded.

"Fine! Then that's all you had to say!"

Naruto breathed with anger as Hinabi went upstairs and called Hinata. Hinata walked down the steps in a way to make it seem almost as if she were a model strutting down a runway. When she arrived at the door, she closed it and walked out to join Naruto.

"I'm hungry! Let's go get some ramen," Naruto insisted rudely.

"Um...Okay," Hinata stuttered, acceding.

At the ramen stand, the chef gave Hinata a hot medium sized bowl of ramen, while he gave Naruto the usual bowl about three times as big as Hinata's. As usual, Naruto did not care at all how he appealed to a woman's eye. On this date, he did not use any manners, but all he did was attack his bowl of ramen viciously with his mouth and chopsticks. He finished his bowl within fifteen minutes. While Hinata at that time, had only finished half of her bowl. About ten minutes later Hinata had finished her ramen. Then Hinata and Naruto went off to the park.

In Hinata's mind she was wondering why Naruto had seemed so romantic the other day, but today on a date he was as rude are usual.

Later at around nine o'clock, Naruto and Hinata finished their stroll in the park. They then decided to walk back to Hinata's house. On the way, they sat down for a quick rest, and stared at the beautiful moon in the sky. It seemed to glow brilliantly. Naruto and Hinata then gazed off into eachother's eyes. Naruto bent over, same with Hinata, and they gave eachother a little kiss. Then, they stared into eachother's eyes once more. But what they had not known, was that Sakura, was right beside them.

"I thought you liked _me_!" Sakura wailed, with tears coming down her cheak.

She ran away toward her house. Soon, stopped, and started walking. She wondered to herself,

_"Why did I care that Naruto kissed Hinata? Don't I hate him? Yes! I do hate him! He's so annoying! But, I thought he liked me...He sent me that card and everything! Well then, if he likes Hinata, who's my secret admirer?" _Sakura wondered all of these things. But what she didn't know, was that it was too late to find the answers.

Please review!! I'm sorry I don't update much. It's just that, I don't get that many reviews, so I don't put effort into this that much. If I get to 10 reviews, I'll be really happy and write Chapter 5 in no time.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke wandered around the village of Konoha. As most know, Sasuke tends to keep to himself. Feelings piling up, wanting to leak. He searched for peace in which he could resolve his problems. _Why am I so weak? Why do I have the desire to kiss Sakura? How is it that Naruto is stronger than me? _Questions continued to fill up his mind. The only hard part was trying to find the answers.

In the moonlight, Sasuke spotted a shadow behind him.

"Itachi," Sasuke said without turning around. _This is my chance to avenge him.. _

"Weakling," Itachi replied.

"Chidori!" Sasuke screamed while rampaging toward the monster that happened to be his brother. Itachi quickly jumped onto a branch in a tree above. He threw five kunais. Sasuke quickly dodged him. Itachi leaped off the tree branch. Sasuke ran toward him once more. Itachi grabbed his arm swiftly.

"Why try to compete with me? You can not even compare to me. Give up your vengence, or die," Itachi threatened.

"Never!" Sasuke yelled, struggling while trying to fight back.

SNAP!

Itachi broke his wrist.

Itachi bent down to whisper to Sasuke as he lay on the cold grass, "You become weaker every time I see you." Sasuke laid there alone as Itachi walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the very late update.

Yes, I know this is a very short chapter.

I don't have much inspiration for this story and I don't have any inspiration for a new one.

Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
